parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Hairstyles Are Suitable For Thomas's Dream Team For Nintendo 64? - UbiSoftFan94.
Can we guess what hairstyles are suitable for Thomas's Dream Team's characters for Nintendo 64 by UbiSoftFan94? Hairstyles For Thomas 2 *Thomas's hairstyle is based of Guy's from the Croods, but is blonde, then has a blue hairband, a ponytail, and a gold ring on his ear. He wears a red neckerchief, green Dagobah vest, and Bespin trousers, and wears red speedos, based of Rayman's, and green stripes, a blue tie, and sandals. *Edward's hairstyle is based of Jim Hawkins' from Treasure Planet, but has a grey hairband, a brown ponytail, and a gold ring on his ear, just like Thomas's. Because he has a hat, tie, coat, and glasses. *Harold hasn't got anyhair style based on anyone else's, but wears clothes. *Henry's hairstyle is based of the engine driver's hair and beard from The Adventures of Toad, because he wears Frankenstein clothes. *Toad hasn't got anyhair style based on anyone else's, just like Harold's, but has a red neckerchief, just like Thomas's. *Molly's hairstyle is based on Daphne Blake's from Scooby Doo, but has a pink hairband, and gold ear rings on her ears, because she has a pink tie, hat, and dress, but has a pink bikini and sandals too. *James's hairstyle is based on Neil's from The Young Ones, but is long and brown. He has a red hat and green shorts. *Percy's hairstyle is based on Max Maple's from Pokemon, but is dark blue, and has glasses on his face. He wears green speedo trunks. *Emily's hairstyle is based on Penelope Pitstop's from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, and is blonde, but has a black hairband. She wears Japanese Ly clothes and has a purple and white bikini and sandals. *Rosie's hairstyle is based on Amy Rose's, but is brown, has wings, and has pink earrings on her ears. She wears a green bikini with yellow stripes underneath her Bespin's outfit. *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand haven't got hairstyles, just like Toad and Harold's, but wear the Teensies' clothing. *Tillie's hairstyle is based on Patti Boyd's, but is black, then has a blue hairband, and gold ear rings for her ears, because Tillie has a corn-cob pipe in her mouth. She wears a white shirt, with a green scarf, blue braces, long white socks, and black shoes. *Duncan's hairstyle is based on Houdini's in Rayman 1, but wears the Magician's outfit from Rayman Origins. *Belle's hairstyle is based on Coco Bandicoot's from Crash of the Titans, but is orange, and has a blue hairband, because she wears a Luke Skywalker Bespin. *Lady's hairstyle is based of Dawn's from Pokemon, but is orange, and has a gold hairband for a ponytail, because she wears Phoenix Tavares's clothes. *Toby's hairstyle is based of Tarzan's from Tarzan, but is black, because he wears a white shirt with the yellow seven, orange shorts, and white socks, and has an ear ring. *Stanley's hairstyle is based of the Musician's from Rayman 1. Stanley wears his Musician's outfit. *Whiff hasn't got any hairstyle, just like Harold, Toad, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, but has glasses, because he wears blue shorts, and brown boats. *Duck hasn't got any hairstyle just like Whiff's, but wears clothes. *Oliver's hairstyle is based on Romeo Patti's from Rayman 3. He wears clothes as well as Duck. *Stepney hasn't got any hairstyle, but wears clothes. *Devious Diesel's hairstyle is based on Admiral Razorbeard's hairstyle from Rayman 2, because he wears clothes. *Dennis hasn't got any hairstyle, because he has green trousers. *Paxton hasn't got any hairstyle, but has a pirate's hat, and an eyepatch. *George has got grey hair, just like Jano's from Rayman 2. He has a hat as well. *Scruffey hasn't got any hairstyle. *The Spiteful Breakvan hasn't got any hairstyle. *Smudger hasn't got any hairstyle. *Diesel 10 hasn't got any hairstyle, but wears Mr. Dark's clothes. *Cerberus's hairstyle is brown, and like Henry's hairstyle, is based on the engine driver's from The Adventures of Toad, because he wears a yellow shirt, brown trousers, and black boots. Hairstyles For Railway Trouble *Casey Jr's hairstyle is based on Ash Ketchum's from Pokemon, but is blonde, has a blue hairband, has a ponytail, and has a gold ear ring on his ear. Casey wears a white shirt, Bespin trousers, with braces, and a belt, but also has blue trunks with rectangles, has a blue lightsaber, a pistol gun, and claypipe in his mouth, has a watch around his wrist, and also carries a Bespin coat, and a black train driver hat. He also carries a diving tank on his back, wears flippers, and a snorkel mask, when he goes swimming. *Toyland Express's hairstyle is based on Ritchie's from Pokemon, but is brown. He wears a white shirt, brown shorts, white socks, and brown boots, but has a watch around his wrist, and has a stick and brown suitcase. He carries a pipe in his mouth, just like Big Toot, Little Toot's father, in Melody Time. He sometimes wears a brown sunhat, a pink shirt, with a white vest, purple trunks, and grey sandals. *Rustee Rails's hairstyle is based on Homer Simpson's from The Simpsons. He carries a newspaper, but wears Homer Simpson's clothes and shoes, and has a pipe based of the ones in Deduce, You Say. He sometimes wears orange trunks, an apron around his wrist, and cooking hat, so that he can cook. *Montana's hairstyle is currently based of Johnny Bravo's Elvis Presley hairstyle, but is black, because he wears a green Beagle Boy's hat, a red jumper, blue trousers, and black shoes, and has a big cigar. He is Casey Jr's former father, but wears green speedos, has other arms, and uses force lightning. *Harry Hogwarts's hairstyle is based on the Judge's in The Adventures of Toad, because he wears Judge clothes, but also carries a pipe in his mouth, and has glasses that he wears. He sometimes can wear a vest, but can also wear blue trunks, based on Kaiju's, wear a baseball cap, and sandals too. *Tootle's hairstyle is based on Ace Ventura's from Ace Ventura, because wears Ace Ventura's outfit and shoes. He has a Star Wars shootgun, with a whole collection of lightsabers and guns, and carries a cigar. He also wears green trunks with black stripes, but wears a Jedi outfit, and engineer outfit too. *Zephie's hairstyle is based on Velma Dinkley's, because she wears Velma Dinkley's clothes and shoes, but wears glasses. She wears a red tropical swimsuit with flowers and sometimes wears glasses too. *Toots's hairstyle is based on Ichabod Crane's from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, because he has a yellow shirt, blue braces with short dungarees, green sandals, and a hat, and carries a cigar. *Blue's hairstyle is based on Chris's from Sonic X, because he wears Bart Simpson's clothes and shoes. He wears purple and green shorts with red and white stripes, but also wears sunglasses if it's summer. *Huey's hairstyle is based on Shaggy's from Scooby Doo, that means he wears Shaggy's clothes and shoes. He sometimes wear green and white shorts with pink and purple stripes, just like Blue does too. *Ivor's hairstyle is based on Max Maple from Pokemon's, because he wears Max's clothes and shoes. He sometimes wears purple and red trunks with yellow and pink spots, but also wears glasses as well. *Tillie's hairstyle is based on Patti Boyd's, but is blonde, just like Casey Jr's, and has a blue hairband. She has gold ear-rings, Pinocchio's hat, costume design, and shoes, but still carries her corn-cob pipe. She even wears a purple bikini with polkadots, but also wears Padme Amadila's Geonosis outfit, and carries a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. She also has carries a dive tank, wears black flippers, and a dive tank on her back when she goes swimming, but is also the daughter of The Toyland Express. *Farnsworth's hairstyle is based on Mark David Chapman's, since he's killed John Lennon. Farnsworth wears a gangster's hat, clothing, boots, and carries a Tabacco cigarette, but also has some weapons. *Georgia's hairstyle is based on Marge Simpson from The Simpsons's hairstyle. She has green earings, a red necklace, but wears Nina Cortex's Crash Twinsanity clothes, and a purple bikini with pink spots. She also wears grey sandals and wears blue shades. She is Pete and Jebidiah's wives and mother to Tillie. *Jebediah's hairstyle is based on Tom Piper's from Babes in Toyland, but is brown. Jebidiah may be old, but wears a yellow shirt, brown braces with dungarees, a brown baseball cap, shoes, and neckerchief. This means he wears a coat, carries sticks, and a bag, but also carries a corn-cob pipe, just like Tillie. He also wears red trunks with green rectangles with red and green sandals in case it feels so hot in summer. *Pete's hair is based of Fred Jones's from Scooby Doo, but is dark blue. He wears a white shirt, orange scarf, blue trousers, and brown shoes, blue, white, and red stripe trunks, and is the husband to Georgia. *The Sliver Fish's hairstyle is based on Barnaby Crookedman's hairstyle from Babes in Toyland, and is the same color as his hairstyle, because Silver Fish wears Barnaby Crookedman's clothing and takes a stick. *Jason's hairstyle is based on Carl's from Johnny Bravo, because he wears Carl's clothes and glasses. *Sir Reginald's hairstyle is based on Ned Flanders', because he wears his clothes, glasses, and shoes. *Johnny's hairstyle is based on The Comic Book Guy's from the Simpsons, but is blonde, has a ponytail, and has a gold ear-ring on Johnny's ear. He wears a blue engineer's hat, but wears a blue neckerchief, then wears braces with dungarees, brown boats, and white gloves, and has a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. He has a watch around his wrist and wears blue trunks with sunflowers, based of Tracy's, from Pokemon. *Doc's hairstyle is based on The Doctor from Doctor Who's, because he wears David Tennant's clothes. *Pufle's hairstyle is based on Joseph's from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, because he wears Josephs clothes and coat. *Koko's hairstyle is based on Merida's from Brave, because she Merida's clothes from Brave as well *Wilson's hairstyle is based on Indy's from the Indiana Jones, because he wears Indy's clothes and hat. *Brewster's hairstyle is based on Milhouse's from The Simpsons, because he wears Milhouse's clothes. *Alfred's hairstyle is based on Luke the Engineer's, because he wears the clothes and hat from Jim Button. * Casey Jr's Coaches' hairstyles are based of Princess Jasmine's and Princess Yum Yum's from Aladdin and The Thief and the Cobbler, because they wear Princess Jasmine and Princess Yum Yum's clothes. * Choo Choo's hairstyle is based on Coco Bandicoot's from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, because she wears Coco Bandicoot's clothes from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. * Little Chug's hairstyle is based on Rit's from Hugo the Troll, because he wears Rit's cltohes. * Dougal Train's hairstyle is based on Rat's from Hugo the Troll, because he wears Rat's clothes. * Steam Lokey's hairstyle is based on Apu's from The Simpsons, because he wears Apu's clothes as well. * Tow Mater's hairstyle is based on Nelson's from The Simpsons, because he wears Nelson's clothes too. * Benny the Cab's hairstyle is based on Chief Wiggum's, because he wears the clothes and hat. * Pedro's hairstyle is based on Ralph's from The Simpsons, because he wears Ralph's clothes as well. * Speed Buggy's hairstyle is based on Krusty's from The Simpsons, because he wears Krusty's clothes too. * The Weasel Workers wear police clothes and hats. * Mickey Mouse currently wears a Sorcerer's hat, Sorcerer clothes, blue shorts, and brown shoes. * Xiro eventually wears Han Solo's clothes from Star Roars, because he is Han Solo. * Leo and Quincy are both twins, because they wear their own clothes, and edit the sounds and music. * Missy also wears her own clothes because she is a ballerina. * The Ringmaster is in charge of The Circus and is The General of Casey Jr, who drops a can and its tonic. Hairstyles For Puffa Steam Train on Rails * Puffa's hairstyle is based on Inigo Montoya's from The Princess Bride, because a moustache is on Puffa's face. * Double Dee hasn't got any hairstyle, but has a hat to cover his baldness away, and wears Dr. Gavin's clothes. * Bill has his original hairstyle, but wears a vest, blue trousers, and brown shoes. * Scar has a tie and a hat. Category:UbiSoftFan94